Such a plant growing system is known from WO 87/06094 A1. This prior art plant growing system has the following features: A first guidance panel having a first guidance panel center and first guidance panel slots extending within said first guidance panel from an area adjacent to the first guidance panel center in an outward direction, a further guidance panel with a further guidance panel center and further guidance panel slots providing guiding tracks for a multitude of plant holding elements. Wherein said first guidance panel with said first guidance panel center and said further guidance panel with said further guidance panel center are coaxially arranged and adapted on top of each other to provide a rotation movement between each other around a common rotation axis, wherein plant openings for said plant holding elements are formed at intersections of said first guidance panel slots with said further guidance panel slots. Furthermore, according to a first principle said plant openings are distributed in a spiral-like pattern around said rotation axis showing a sense of rotation, wherein in said sense of rotation of said spiral-like pattern several or all spiral-adjacent plant openings are arranged at a plant opening angle with respect to said rotation axis. As an alternative according to a second principle said plant openings are distributed in several circle-like patterns coaxially to said rotation axis, wherein on the same circle-like pattern several or all circle-adjacent plant openings are arranged at a plant opening angle with respect to said rotation axis.